


Koniec Świata

by Croyance



Series: Camp NaNoWriMo 2016 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo czasem nastolatkowie mają różne definicje zagłady. Zwłaszcza nastoletnie wilkołaki...</p><p>Akcja "30 minut do piekła"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Koniec Świata

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  gesty i słowa wywołujące zagładę
> 
> 30.06.2016 - 20:00

Dla niektórych największą zagładę niosły wojny, choroby czy plagi. Stiles nauczył się, że to nie było problemem. Nawet czarownice, elfy czy gargulce nie byly takie straszne, gdy parzył na to co ma przed sobą.  
\- Wyjeżdżamy tylko na trzy dni - próbował po raz kolejny tłumaczył Derek.  
\- Ale co z nami? Mamy zostać sami? Nie przeżyjemy tego! - krzyknął Isaac opadając na krzesło.  
\- Nikt was nie zaatakuje. Jedzenie jest w lodówce, a pranie złożone w waszych szafach. Nie będzie źle - zapewnił Stiles.  
Widząc załamane miny watahy, Hale wolał nie myśleć co będzie jak wrócą z małym, adoptowanym wilkołakiem. To dopiero będzie koniec świata.


End file.
